


you understand, i got a plan for us

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [220]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aged-Down Byleth, F/M, Grooming, Manipulation, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hubert can use this little mercenary.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Commissions [220]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 35





	you understand, i got a plan for us

**Author's Note:**

> Basically AU where Byleth is younger and Hubert uses that to his advantage

Hubert can use this little mercenary, who, when she is not following her father around the monastery, continues to stick her nose where it does not belong. Edelgard has taken an interest in Byleth, but then, it seems like everyone who is anyone has, from the church officials to the other house leaders. He has no idea why the quiet daughter of a former captain is of such great interest, but she must have something that makes her that desirable, and if she is that desirable, then she is an asset to Edelgard, and if Edelgard wants something, then Hubert will give it to her, will find some way to deliver it directly to her.

He has an advantage that no one else does, anyway. For some reason, completely beyond him, for a reason that he doubts anyone can make sense of, the mercenary has taken an interest in him. She has been allowed to join their class, as one of their youngest classmates, and she is often used to help with demonstrations, because of her combat experience, almost like an assistant to the professor, rather than a student. But since she is in class with them, she is often sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong, because she follows Edelgard around, taking an interest in everything that the soon-to-be emperor does.

However, she does not take that interest because of anything that Edelgard has done. No, for some reason, it seems that the one she is really interested in is Hubert, making it obvious by the way that she stares at him, not seeming to know how to keep anything subtle. The poor thing has grown up knowing nothing outside of her mercenary training, unaware of the sort of things that Hubert has learned, serving the royal family. Emotions are an area of expertise for him, at least when it comes to learning how to manipulate them, and Byleth has made herself into an open book, left vulnerable, just for him.

It starts with him asking to train with her, alone. Edelgard might suspect that he is up to something, but she has the decency to mind her business, to leave him to his work. He is teaching Byleth how to do magic, because she has only ever had practice with weapons. Her swordsmanship is amazing, but her reason is lacking, and he claims that he sees great potential in her.

But he will take any excuse to get her alone, to play up her little crush on him, so that he can convince her that he is the only one that she can trust.

“You know the church is not all that it appears to be,” he tells her one day, and she nods. Apparently, her father also told her to be on her guard. “If anything happens, you want to make sure that you’re on the right side. And, of course, that you are strong enough to defend your choice.”

She watches him with wide and eager eyes, wanting him to continue to teach her. Byleth wants to be strong enough to defend her choice, and she wants to be on the right side. If she sticks with him, she must understand that that will be the right side. That is the side that she wants to be on, either way.

Their private training continues, and he pretends to give her what she wants, pretends to open up to her. He tells her that he worries about her, that he worries about a lot of things, and that he would feel a lot safer, if she were to make things easier for him. Just as he expects, she asks how she can make things easier, as if there is nothing more that she wants to do in the world.

“You have to assure me that you’re completely loyal. If not to Lady Edelgard, then at least to me,” he says. When she says that she _is_ loyal, he replies, “You’re going to have to prove it,” and when she asks how he can prove it, he says, “You’ll have to let me make you mine.”

Byleth has no objections to that, but then, he knew that she wouldn’t. He knew that she would want it, regardless of what reason he gave, but it is important that he set things up the way that he did. Now, not only will she get what she wants, but she will think that she is giving him what he needs, that this is for the good of his cause. He will continue to use her and win her over, and then she will be on their side, this little mercenary that is apparently considered quite valuable.

Even if he has no idea why she is so valuable, he has to admit that he has grown rather fond of her during their time together. She is loyal and easy to please, and even easier to get to please _him_. Byleth lets him use her however she wants, handing her body over to him, letting him be as gentle or as rough as he wants, until he holds her on his lap, pulling her down onto his cock, listening to her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He is her first, and if things continue like this, then he will probably be her only. For someone like Hubert, maintaining a relationship like this to serve a greater purpose is easy, easier still because Byleth is not bad to look at, and will definitely grow up to be even more beautiful. He will keep her under his control by using her desires for him, and ensure that she never grows out of this infatuation.

For now, he can content himself with his prize, thrusting up into her and listening to her whimpers, watching the way her expression shifts as she grows more used to having him inside of her. She feels so good, and she moans just for him, her eyes always trained on him, her face like an open book, where he can always read into everything that she is thinking. Hubert could not imagine a more perfect outcome, and he knows that, when things finally escalate and Edelgard’s plans are put into action, Byleth will be one of his most loyal soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
